1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sheet metal ducts, and pertains more particularly to a means for connecting the ends of two duct sections together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ways have been devised for joining duct ends together. Frequently, elaborate, complex and costly flange configurations have been employed. Additionally, various corner piece constructions have been utilized, usually requiring a fastener, such as a bolt, at each corner.
A number of widely differing joint assemblies have been patented. While it is difficult to single out a typical patent, several examples of patented connectors are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,782 issued on Aug. 28, 1973 to Ernest P. DeLord for "CORNER DEVICE FOR DUCT JOINTS," U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,079 issued on Aug. 19, 1980 to Peter J. Arnoldt for "FLANGE TYPE DUCT JOINT ASSEMBLY," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,115 issued on Sept. 8, 1981 to Michael T. Sullivan for "DUCT JOINTING SYSTEM."